


In This Fire

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [107]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemThis is about ripping the sugarcoated life out of my life while life was crumbling within my bare eyes.
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	In This Fire

n this Fire  
Welcome to Burn  
Where everything else  
Is burning  
In this fire  
Where my past life  
Was  
Lighted  
With beauty  
Now a nightmare  
In this fire  
The hell  
Of my misery  
Just be the ghost  
Of my misery  
I left my fake self  
Burn alive  
Who have  
Sugarcoated  
My life  
There is no fairy tale  
In my world  
Everything is reality  
In this fire  
Flame the pictures  
For me  
I have changed  
For the better  
Awaken  
Another me  
But this time  
It’s really me  
True colors  
From this fire  
Describes  
All the bottled up  
Emotions  
This is how  
I’ve felt  
Inside  
Fire anger  
With sadness  
The fire  
Isn’t orange red  
But blue  
A really bright blue  
So let’s start again  
Here you see  
My burned life  
In this fire


End file.
